


【SD花+流．四觉系列之喜篇】病（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．四觉系列（文：十甫） [1]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．四觉系列之喜篇】病（文：十甫）

“死狐狸！你快给我起来！混蛋！你说，你这是第几次了！”樱木从床上跳起来，粗鲁地摇着睡在他旁边的流川，“我警告过你，睡觉不要流口水！你看，我的枕头全湿了！妈的！你快给我起来！！”

被樱木狂摇并在耳边聒噪了好一阵子，流川才慢慢张开眼睛。

樱木的声音立刻止住了。

流川那双只张成一条缝的眼睛看了樱木一眼后，又再度闭上。

看着流川张阖的双眼还不到一秒，一副你吵你的我睡我的表情，樱木快气炸了。

你这臭狐狸竟敢忽视本天才！！

稍微不跟你计较你就得寸进尺，妈的！

无名怒火攻心，一把拉起流川，“滚回自己的床上睡去！”用力过猛，竟把流川拉跌下床。

“啊…对…哼！快醒来！快醒来！”原本还有点内疚的樱木，见流川仍紧闭着眼睛，不禁将刚冒起的丁点歉意又转为怒意了，“你是死人吗！快起来～～”

倏地，头被大力推开，一个不稳，樱木便跌坐在地上。

只见流川慢慢爬起来，睡眼惺忪，边抓头发边说，“吵死了！”然后一伸手就将樱木的枕头拿起并夹在腋下，拖着脚步走回自己的床上。

“喂！你拿了我枕头干……”还没说完，就被迎面飞来的一个枕头砸中脑袋。

愣了一下，樱木抓起那枕头跳了起，“混蛋！谁要你的枕头！还我的来！”

怒气冲冲地冲到流川的床前，正想赏他一顿毒打的樱木，却硬是停止了动作，因为……流川又睡着了。

伏趴着睡的他，背部大开，毫无防备……

樱木对不会反抗的人下不了手。

即使对方是他的天生竞敌──流川枫。

别以为他们现在是默契十足的篮球搭档、大学的同房室友，就会化解过去累积的恩恩怨怨，成为好朋友。

别以为他们相安无事就会减少彼此间的莫名敌意，即使是同床共眠了几个月，都不减其厌。

樱木呆呆地看了流川一阵子，伸手拉过一张被，替他盖上，喃喃自语道，“…真是有病……”

不晓得是说流川，还是说自己。

换作几个月前，打死自己也不会相信他会替流川盖被。

而更荒谬的是，他们每天晚上竟同床共枕……

这都是因为流川枫。

流川……有病……

由高中起始就是冤家的两个人，简直到了相看两生厌的地步，这是针对篮球场外而言。一旦两人同时站在篮球场内，那种打球的默契似乎与生俱来，配合无间，让人啧啧称奇。

曾有人怀疑，这两个也许私底下是好朋友，表面上的不和是装出来的，只为愚众以及娱众。然而，经过一番明查暗访，也查不出他们有什么“友好”关系。

于是，这两个人更加声名大噪，被封为“传奇黄金拍档”。

也因为这个封号，两个人更不被分割开来，同时被保送上同一间大学，更被特别安排成为同房室友。

也因为这个安排，让樱木知悉了流川的秘密。

原来他患有严重的梦游症。

刚开始真被他吓了一跳，半夜睡梦中突然惊醒竟发现枕边多了一个人，而且……还是那只狐狸。

那张平日冷漠的僵尸脸，突然在眼前来个大特写，真是他妈的衰……

正想一脚把他踢下床，却发现自己动弹不得，原来被那只狐狸的手脚紧缠着，抱得紧紧的……

樱木第一个念头是，第二天要去拜拜，赶走衰神。

与流川唸同一间大学，他没得选择，便“大方”接受；与他同房，抗议无效后，他也就不计较了……只是没想到，半夜流川竟会溜上他的床，还被当抱枕抱……真是够衰……

而更衰的是，第二天还没睡醒就被流川踢下床。

妈的，我的床哩！

于是，两个人又开战了。

同样的事情，继续发生，然而却不只打架事件而已。

后来，樱木得出一个结论：狐狸有病！

有好多个晚上，樱木等流川在自己的床上睡熟了，才上床睡。上床前，还再三确定流川是睡死了的。可是……

往往半夜惊醒，身边还是多了一个人。

他几时爬上来的？怎么自己全无知觉。

搜索枯肠，终想出一个理由：这只狐狸有梦游症！而且是很严重的那种，在睡梦中活动犹如常人一样，连爬上我的床时也蹑手蹑脚，所以我才没知觉……

合情合理，樱木豁然开朗。

虽然还是不爽流川夜夜分了他半边床，然而自己现在掌握了流川不为人知的秘密，对自己来说是一种优势。

他与他，当了对头多年，除了篮球经验略输以外，樱木如今无论是篮球技术、受欢迎程度皆与流川在伯仲之间，甚至是女人缘也不遑多让。在表面来看，樱木很不屑流川与自己平起平坐，总是表现得比流川更意气风发，然而心底深处却感觉自己常对流川感到无可奈何……越想让流川对自己俯首称臣就越觉得自己不如他。每当面对沉默寡言的流川，尤其是那双似乎能看透他的眼睛时，内心深处莫名的自卑感就油然而起。

他亟欲摆脱流川给予他的无形压力，可是却犹如一粒被慢慢充气的汽球，越胀越大，已濒临爆破了。

得悉流川的秘密后，樱木顿时觉得那充胀的汽球在慢慢洩气，慢慢变小，压力也渐渐消除，让他不禁洋洋得意。

哼哼，臭狐狸，你跩什么，以为自己很完美，高人一等，嘿嘿……原来有这个病唷！

于是，对跟流川每晚同床、夜夜被当抱枕一事也不以为意了，反而认为他这个天才大方得很，才不会跟一只病狐狸计较什么呢！

然而，他却没察觉自己忽略了一件很重要的事：

为什么可以容忍流川抱着自己睡？除却是对头不说，更重要的是，他是男的。

“真是受不了！”樱木边将枕头搁在窗前边嘀嘀咕咕。

是呀，真是受不了！那枕头全是口水的味道……恶心！死狐狸！若下次再敢流口水，瞧我立不立刻将你踢下床！妈的！

想到就立刻冲口而出，“死狐狸！你听着！这是最后一次，若你下次再流口水，我对你不客气！你给我小心点！”樱木恶狠狠地指着流川骂道。

只见对方挑了挑眉头，随即应了一声，“嗯。”

樱木没想到他这一次这么干脆，接着想骂出口的话也鲠在喉头，徒留张着的大嘴。想来又不甘心，“你……”手指指了指，还是无话可骂，便讪讪地抓了抓头，“喂！我要去练球，你别跟着来。”说完，随手将一件运动衣搭在肩上，就扭开门把，走出房间了。

流川静静地看着房门关上，发了一下呆，随即又往床上倒去。

哈～好睏……

近几个月来，他没有一晚睡得好，今天难得一天假期，就好好地睡上一天吧。球天天有机会练，练少一天坏不了事的……嗯…睡觉比较重要。

“笨蛋……”闭上眼睛后，流川不自觉地骂了一句。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
不知不觉，暑假来临了。

然而假期对樱木和流川而言，就是最忙碌的时刻。他们代表了大学东征西伐，虽说是新鲜人，但还是有上场表现的机会。

好不容易结束了一切赛事，暑假早已过去一半了。

这一天，在学校宿舍，樱木问正收拾行李的流川，“喂！你几时回家？”

流川看他一眼，“明天。”

“嗯。”樱木简短地应道。接着就一阵沉默。

他与流川，平时本就没有几句话，此时更无话可说。

半晌，流川问道，“你呢？”

樱木抓了抓头，“没空回。我要打工。”其实，回家对他来说没有什么意义的，都没亲人了，母亲早亡，父亲在他初中时又因病去世了……充其量还不过有一群死党可以叙叙旧，然而，洋平他们现在正忙着为事业冲锋，又岂能像以前那样常陪伴左右？

想来自己的生活费也需要多多充裕，也就决定留下打工赚钱了。

“哦。”流川将收拾好的行李袋往床脚放好，然后打开房门走了出去。

樱木看着流川消失的背影，突觉一阵不爽。

为什么？

不知道，就是不爽呗！反正只要是跟流川有关的事都会让他不爽！

樱木恶狠狠地想。往床一倒，大字样地躺着，手臂搁在额上，闭目假寝。

不一会儿，就觉得睡虫来袭，昏昏欲睡。

睡吧睡吧，再不睡，等一会儿就没得好睡了……

但他错了。

他一觉睡到天亮。

醒转时发现，自己的床并不如以往般多挤上一个人。

环顾室内，不见流川，而搁在床脚的行李袋也不知去向。

接下来的日子，樱木忙得焦头烂额，所有的时间不是交给了工作就是睡觉。

在餐厅打工，一天忙上十六个小时，剩下的八个小时扣除了往返、洗澡等时间，只剩不到六小时，往往头一贴枕头就睡死了。有时候，连洗澡也顾不上，回头宿舍倒头就睡。

想想这样累得快死的日子也好，至少自己不会有太多绮梦。

说来也难以启齿……不知从何时开始，他每晚都做着与男人交媾的绮梦。梦中，自己与那一个人疯狂地缠绵不休──口舌相缠，手脚互相攀牵，甚至连头发也纠结在一起。

夜复一夜，他的绮梦也越来越生色，由最初朦胧的抚摸捏弄直到最后清晰的长驱直入，往往让他因情慾难耐而惊醒。

这个活色生香的梦境，让樱木吓得着实不清，怎么自己竟会梦到与男人欢爱……到底哪根筋出了问题？

虽然曾被五十多个女子拒绝过，但本天才从来只知道自己喜欢女子……也许……是慾求不满的关系……

血气方刚的他，并不是未尝过云雨的滋味。早在被篮球部经理赤木晴子拒绝前，他就与一个有夫之妇有不伦之关系。

他们两个是在网上认识的。一个因常独守空闺，芳心寂寞无聊，一个血气方刚对性好奇，结果一拍即合，彷如干柴烈火，熊熊火火地凑在一块儿。

那时候，因有性的诱惑，对赤木晴子的爱慕之心也淡了些，即便后来鼓起勇气向她告白被拒，也不觉得特别难过。

然而后来，与那少妇的关系突然不了了之，没有联络也就断了。也许那时候自己真正沉迷于篮球吧，为了让流川臣服于他的篮球技术下，他真的是拼了命苦练。

重拨那少妇的号码时，也就在梦中不知与那无名男子交媾多少个夜晚后，那种焚心的慾望实难自己解决，唯有借助外力。

号码未改，樱木很容易就联络上那少妇。那少妇想来也真念着他，二话没说就答应与他约会了。

一场欢爱后，让樱木发觉，自己“性”緻竟减低了。不知道是那少妇的吸引力减低了，还是自己真的有问题，竟在关键时刻硬不来……逊毙了！

看那少妇一脸失望，他知道从此他们就say goodbye。也没留恋，当下就穿了衣裤走人。

当晚，仍被那不知所谓的绮梦纠缠，也就益发郁闷。

也曾想过去找那些援交美眉，可是对方一听他是高中生就不感兴趣了。怪只怪这拜金社会，也怪自己的囊中羞涩。为此，也就对爱慕他的女子拒之千里，以免被她们发现自己原来穷得满足不了她们的浪漫幻想。

于是除了勤加练球消耗体力外，他想不出其他法子。

因为带领湘北篮球队得到全国冠军，出色的表现早就被列入东京某大学的保送名单中，根本不必应付高考，本就用之不尽的精力也就更加过剩了。

幸好被保送大学的不只他一个，高中应考生中还有一个闲人──流川枫。

虽然搞不懂他为什么有机会出国却选择留下，也没那个闲情去探知，反正狐狸心态，人类哪懂得了。

但此刻却有些高兴他留下来，至少自己可以获得打败他的虚荣心。

一定要打败他！

一定要他认输！

一定要他心服口服！

你等着瞧，臭狐狸……

……

啊～

樱木又再次惊醒。

望了望窗外，鱼肚渐露白，天快亮了。

他摸了摸胯下……呣，又是湿的……

将脸埋在双掌中，禁不住烦恼。

还是同一个梦。

这个不知做了多少个夜晚的梦，从最初的惊吓到如今的情慾焚身，他早已习以为常。他的烦恼不在于与男子欢爱，而是懊恼于没有一次能畅快地做完，然后醒转。

回想梦中的情境，即使欢爱场面多么清晰，然而对方的脸孔始终朦胧一片，只知道他有着结实的胸膛，很有弹性，而且……触感真实，就像流川的一样。

流川……狐狸……

他突然发觉，自己对他也不是那么讨厌，此刻，竟有一点点想念。

倏地，樱木一拳搥向床垫，力量尽透薄薄的床垫，击上不见厚实的床板，使床即时震动了一下。

死狐狸！干嘛要诱惑我！妈的……

这时候，他再也不能自我欺骗了，梦里，他期待的那个男子是……流川。

也许是同床几个月的后遗症吧，他梦里的那个男子早已渐渐幻成流川的身影。

这个认知，比他得悉自己原来期待与男人交媾的认知还要震惊。

也许真的是慾求不满，也许是为了想得到认证，他曾经尝试找男人。

以他高大、醒目的外型，一踏进Gay吧，就立刻有人上前搭讪。

接受了对方的邀请，两个人就到吧内一处喝酒去。

漫无目的地拉扯，渐渐地，对方的手也缠上他的胸膛。一手向上游至他的后颈，一手慢慢爬滑到他的胯下。

樱木忍住鸡皮疙瘩，任由对方的手在他身上点火。

然而，当对方向他的唇凑上来时，樱木再也忍不住了，一把推开他，“滚！”头也不回地走出Gay吧。

他那时候突然想起流川。

想他身上的淡淡肥皂香味，也就突然厌恶起眼前那个满是香水味的男人。

回到宿舍，竟还没过门禁时刻，心想自己原来逃得那么快哦……逊！

无奈地扯了扯嘴角，他拉开自己的房门。

就着走廊溜住室内的灯光，他看见流川已睡着了。在他自己的床上。

悄声地关上门，然后脚步轻轻地走到自己的床边，脱下被烟熏臭的上衣，丢在地上。

回头望了望流川……没动。

樱木继续脱裤。

然而，刚拉下拉链却又突然住手，转身向流川的床边走去。

慢慢蹲下身体，悄悄凑鼻于流川的颈窝，用力嗅了一下。一阵熟悉的肥皂淡香立刻涌入气管……舒畅……

贪婪地多吸了两下，突然一阵发愣……

我到底在干什么！

倏地全身一颤，彷如清醒过来般，樱木立刻转身跳上自己的床，用枕头蒙住自己。

这一夜，梦里那个男子，竟依稀有了流川的身型。

第二天，发现流川一如既往地挤在自己的床上，双手也紧抱着自己，心里竟有一丝窃喜。随即，他又不乐了，凭什么他得被流川抱着，要抱也是他抱他才对……

一阵惊愕……

抱……流川……我竟然想抱流川……狐狸……

近距离看着流川的脸，他莫名恐惧，立刻弹跳起来，跟他拉开距离。

我到底哪根筋不对？不但去找男人……还想抱…抱这只狐狸……哇呀！

……

……

若那时候把狐狸抱了就好，我现在也不会烦恼……

樱木很矛盾。

之前夜夜与流川同床，随时可伸手抱他，他却不敢。因为想不透流川的心思。

白天两人关系依然冷淡，他还一副拒人千里的态度。然而趁他熟睡后，却跑上自己的床贴得紧密……

搞不懂，真的不懂。

除了认为他有病外，真的想不通。

但最他妈的，竟连本天才也被他惹得有病，竟会……想抱他……

尤其是现在，他不在的时候，想他想得紧呢。

他的味道、他的体温、他的手、他的脚、他的脸，还有他的眼睛……

病了，一定是病了……

樱木伸手摸向额头，凉凉的，没发烧。

然而，有一处却突然热得可怕。

抚上那处火热，樱木闭上眼睛。

床随着他稍大的动作微微震动。

……哈…哈…哈……妈的……臭狐狸……哈…

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
这一夜，打完工回到宿舍，一推开房门，扑鼻而来的竟是一阵阳光的味道。

立刻按亮了灯……呀！他回来了……

只见睡在床上的流川立刻用手臂搁在额上阻挡刺眼的灯光，臂下的眼睛却瞟向他。

樱木搔了搔头，感觉满手湿腻，呣，流了好多汗哩。

走到自己的小柜子，打开，边拿洗澡换洗的衣服，边对流川说道，“回来了？”

流川这时候已坐了起来，双手抱胸看着他的后颈答，“回来了。”

“怎么这么早？还有两个星期才开学。”樱木关上柜门，转身去拿搭在窗前的毛巾，问得似乎漫不经心。

没见回答。室内突变得异常沉默。

怎么搞的？平时一个人都不觉得静得难受，现在多了只狐狸……空气好像凝固了。

感觉气闷，樱木便急步往房外走去。

“……我回来先要做点事……”突然，流川开口说道。

“诶？”说得没头没脑，樱木皱了下眉头，快速环顾了房间一下，突然醒悟，“打扫房间吗？哈……不好意思，我最近没空，今天麻烦你了。”樱木看了流川一下。

房内一阵阳光清香，一扫过去几个星期来的汗臭、霉湿味。看来，流川一回来就将房内的枕头、被单拿去晒太阳了。斜眼望了望自己的床，呣，被收拾得干净整齐，心里不禁有些喜悦。这狐狸还不坏嘛……

再次向流川望去时，却见他不知何时开始一直瞪着自己看。

四目交投下，对方的目光让他的心狂跳了一下。突然一阵发窘，樱木急忙转身跑出房门。门，被大力地关上，碰！

扭开水喉，冷水即从花洒落下，洒满他的头，他的身……

呼～

不知淋了多少时候，樱木才呼出这口气。

拿了洗发水往头下就倒，伸手抓了两下，突然想到时候不早了，明天还得继续打工，便加快速度用力抓爬。另一只手则抓起肥皂往身上擦。擦到那处刚刚有点异样的地方，停了一下，但很快地又再动作起来。没时间磨菇了，抓紧时间睡觉休息才是要事。

边抹着头边扭开门把，没想到灯还亮着。更没想到，房内那只百年都睡不够的嗜睡狐狸竟然还醒着。此刻正目光炯炯地瞅着自己。

樱木用毛巾再抹了一下头发，然后将它搭在窗前。回过头来见流川还看着自己，便问道，“怎么还不睡？睡不着吗？”心里莫名有了一些期待，却不知道期待什么。

流川不搭理他，只是盯着他看，彷彿没见过他似的，要把他看个透。

樱木不由自主地低头看了自己一眼……

什么嘛，背心短裤，没见过吗？……有什么好看的，莫名奇妙……

然而却突然觉得不自在起来。

习惯性地又再搔了搔头，却怎么也摔不掉流川的目光，于是轻咳了一声，“呣，我明天还要早起打工，我关灯睡了。”

也不等流川答应，走过去“滴”的一声，关了灯，然后三步併成两步跳上了床。

呼～好舒服呀……

樱木伸了一个懒腰后，正想闭目就寝，却瞥见流川仍坐在床上，一动也不动。

向内侧转了身体，懒得管他。

可是闭上的眼睛却无甚睡意，脑中尽是流川的脸，还有那双在关灯前失望神色一闪而过的眼睛……

倏地一阵烦躁。

转过身体，却见流川仍维持着刚才的姿势……好像有一点孤单……

樱木在黑暗中看了他半晌，终于半撑起身体问道，“喂……要一起睡吗？”

等了一阵子才听流川答道，“好。”

不一会，就见到他向自己走来的身影，腋下还夹了个枕头。

“喂，向内移一点。”

“你向来都睡里面的，干嘛要我睡！”

“很热。”

“热你就脱衣呀……”“脱衣”一出口，樱木就讪讪地不好意思再说下去了，往床外挪了挪身体，硬是空了里面给流川。

此时，流川也不再说什么，却回手将自己的枕头抛回自己的床上，然后跨过樱木，睡到里边。躺下前，还从樱木头下硬拉了一部份枕头。

顿时，不宽敞的床更迫挤了。

肩膀挨着肩膀，连转个身体也难，可是，樱木却不嫌挤迫。偷偷嗅着流川身上那久违的淡淡肥皂香，先前的烦躁感也平伏了。

静静地躺了一阵子，感觉身边的流川动了动，接着一只肩膀就伸了过来，横在樱木的胸膛上。

樱木全身突然僵硬了一下，然后慢慢侧头转向流川，却对上他清醒的眼睛，正一眨也不眨地看着自己。

蓦然心动。

呼吸有点乱了，显得急促起来……

樱木突然坐直身体欲下床，然而脚还没着地，就被拉倒重新躺在床上，身上在倾刻间还压上一个体重不轻的身体。

樱木动弹不得，低声吼道，“干什么！”

“干你。”流川简短地答道。手，早已迫不及待地往樱木衣服下摆窜了进去。

被流川全身重量压着的樱木，此时所有的感觉都随着流川熟练的手到处游走……

肩膀……锁骨……左右两边的乳头……腹部……

接着，那双点火的手从裤头伸了进去。

啊……

樱木咬住下唇，以免呻吟出声。

太…太……舒服了……

哈哈……哈…

随着流川加重施压，樱木还是忍不住从喉头发出呻吟。

倏地，嘴唇被狠狠地封着，吻得有点焦急。

被流川吻着的樱木，愣了一下，随即不禁从心里发笑。

好个生涩的吻唷～

臭狐狸！差点被你骗了……

流川的主动，着实使樱木吓了一跳。然而他熟练的抚摸手法，让樱木误以为他经验老到，便尽情享受他给予的舒畅……岂知，原来是个生手。

身随意动，一个翻身，樱木将流川反压身下。

他居高临下地看着此刻有点意乱情迷的流川，身体敏感之处蓦地肿胀得更大……身下的流川，跟他梦中的男子竟一模一样……

樱木低下头哑着嗓子对流川说道，“让我教你怎么干吧！”

流川的眼睛突然变得清明，樱木不给他反击的机会，立刻吻住他的唇。

樱木的吻，很深，也很野，更是疯狂的。

疯狂得让人心动。

流川不由自主地任他为所欲为。

被用力吸吮的舌头，有些麻，有些痛，呼吸也不顺畅。然而更让他窒息的，是樱木的手。

他正做着自己刚刚对他做的事。

此刻，已下滑到他的胯下……

被挤压的熟悉感席捲全身，流川情不自禁地挺腰更贴近樱木温热的手心。

双手紧紧地攀着樱木的背部，心里呐喊，「再用力点……再用力些……好像那次一样……哈……」

已不是第一次被樱木抚摸捏弄了，流川此刻只想得到更多。

与樱木分离数星期，才发觉自己早已习惯与樱木共眠。习惯把他当抱枕，习惯被他的气息熏着入睡……

习惯，真是可怕。

犹记得第一次被迫与樱木同眠时，自己恨不得宰了他。可是，后来却似乎得了魔咒般，竟渴望与他拥抱。

哼……都是酒精惹得祸。

那一次，他们在高中第三年的夏天，终于为湘北赢得了全国冠军。那时候，每个人都乐疯了，竟去买酒庆祝狂欢。安西教练也不阻扰，只吩咐大家适可而止。

然而，却有人逞英雄喝个烂醉。

接着大家就一哄而散，丢下那个醉汉。

流川冷眼旁观，见篮球部经理赤木晴子此刻竟人影不见，定是这白痴醉酒的主因。

看他醉得一副狼狈样，即使跟他关系不好，也不忍心置他不理。

于是，便将他背回房间。

房内已七歪八倒地睡了几个人。流川绕过那些人，寻着一空处，便将樱木弄到那儿。岂知才一放下他，醉着的人竟突然将他拉倒，更翻身压在他身上。

在发愣的时候，对方的唇已贴上他的，准确无误。

一手推开对方的头，然而却推不开他的身体。

平时就已蛮力的樱木，醉后力气更大，用身体硬压着流川，嘴则往他的脸、颈乱亲。手早已拉高流川的衣摆，并在他的胸膛乱摸揉捏。

流川挣扎着从樱木身下提高一腿欲给他一个顶膝，却没想到给了樱木下滑的手一个空隙……

被握得生疼的流川，脚有些发软。即使隔着衣物也能感受到樱木手心传来的温热。他不禁恨极，那淫秽之手使劲在自己那儿揉捏，自己也不曾如此对待过自己呢！

流川低声骂道，“混蛋！我不是你那些女人！”一咬牙，顾不上被握着弱点，流川使劲推开樱木沉重的身体。

然而，下一刻力气却全消，因为他听到樱木喃喃地喊道，“狐狸……你要怎么才肯认输……我要你……我要你……臭狐狸……”

彷彿被扔了炸弹一样，流川感觉自己的脑袋轰隆作响。

感觉樱木的唇不断自己的颈部印下细碎的吻，却倏地停止了所有的动作，伏在他身上睡着了。

流川第一次尝到失眠。

也第一次了解……慾望……

可是，即使对樱木有了慾望，他也不会与他调好关系，反而越趋恶劣。

因为，他讨厌樱木诱惑他。讨厌他让自己发现，原来他一直以来对同样是男人的樱木有着异样的情愫，说白一点，就是有性的慾望。

渴望被他抱，更想狠狠地抱他。但他希望自己能宰了他。

可是，心底深处却忘不了樱木给予的慾望醒觉。

很矛盾。

一方面想远离他，但更多的时候却想接近他。

流川最后还是决定顺从自己的慾望。

他不打算放过樱木。

因为，他在樱木眼中也看到了慾望。

尤其是每一次打架过后，他注意到樱木眼中的慾望变得更炽烈，似乎恨不得将自己驯服……自己何尝不一样。

于是，两人一直牵牵绊绊，但关系依然恶劣。

直到被保送至同一间大学以及被安排共处一室，两人的关系才有着微妙的改变。

这都是由发现了樱木的秘密而开始转变的。

樱木原来是梦游症病患。

可是他自己似乎没察觉，一直都不知道自己有梦游症。

真是白痴得紧。

发现樱木秘密的那一夜，即是第一次惹得流川情慾高涨却难以抒发的一夜。

那个晚上，他从睡梦中突然惊醒，即看见樱木的脸孔在自己眼前晃来晃去……紧闭的双眼配上笑咧着的嘴，煞是诧异。

流川忽而睁大惺忪的眼睛，因为樱木竟将他抱了起来。

一时反应不过来，竟就轻易让樱木给抱起。

你搞什么鬼！混蛋！

回过神时，正想给他一拳却迟了，流川整个人被丢到樱木的床上。

被摔得一愣愣的流川，突然醒悟樱木的意图，待欲翻身坐起时已慢了，樱木早已压在他的身上。

死白痴！你搞什么……

流川挣扎抽出被压的双手，一手握着樱木的肩膀，一手托着他的下巴欲把他从身上推开，但一瞥见樱木的脸，流川的动作不禁顿了一顿……

怎么眼睛还是闭着眼睛的？

这一迟缓，让流川接着就没反击的余地。

一如上一次樱木醉酒那样，流川的唇最先被攻佔，接着下身也遭到攻击。

随着樱木的手指在那处搓、揉、捏、弄，恣意地点火，流川的慾望也跟着起来了。

然而，被樱木舌头绞弄着的嘴，根本没空隙让他发出呻吟，全堆集在喉头上闷声地“嗯嗯嗯”。

且不管樱木为何突然发情，流川此刻更注重自己的感觉。

自上次被醉酒的樱木如此对待过后，流川已忘不了情慾的感觉。那种在下体突然窜升的热量，迅速游遍全身，到达了心房，然后冲上脑门，几乎充涨每个毛孔，连头发也似乎会跳跃的感觉，对他来说是一种新体验。

即使后来自己给予的抚弄，也达不到那种境界，因此也就更恨樱木了。恨他给予他慾望体验，同时也恨他不再像那晚般对自己“任意妄为”。

流川不是一个喜欢思考的人。他的世界只被篮球填满而已，他的热情、积极、思绪以及感觉都给予了篮球。若把篮球从他的世界里扣除，他的生活将苍白得可怕。

然而，凡事都有例外的，樱木花道对他而言就是一个例外。

可是，流川也是任性的。即使对樱木是例外，他对于他的种种行径，乃至想法，都不会去深思。

与其说他懒得思考，毋宁说他其实更凭感觉行事。

与樱木的争锋相对是他苍白生活的增色剂。难得他意识到这一点，因此即使他对其他人冷漠成习，对樱木始终保有温度。

樱木那不肯服输的性子，对他来说是一种冲击，也是一种刺激。

但他没想到，随着牵绊越深，那一种刺激感竟慢慢发酵，进而转变成另一种情愫。

若非樱木那一次醉酒加以引发，他还以为自己是慾望的绝缘体呢。

已被引发出来的慾望，是否可以回收？

也许有人可以。但若被引发的人是流川的话，这是绝对不可能的事。

他想去体验、愿意主动去争取的事，不达目的是绝不放手。

而樱木，就是他除篮球以外绝不放手的东西。

所以，他选择留在日本。

因此，他让樱木再次挑起他的慾望。

岂知……

混蛋！

那白痴竟敢停下来……

被撩拨个够的流川，情慾高涨悸动，可是樱木偏偏又再重演半出戏，将流川压个半死后，却兀自伏趴在他身上打鼾。

死白痴！

流川倏地狠狠地咬住樱木的耳朵，尽管被樱木沉重的身体压得辛苦，也不自禁地在他身下慢慢律动，让两人紧贴的身躯相互磨擦以继续快感。

不够，还是不够……

这死白痴竟睡得像死人一样，怎么没有反应？刚刚的迫切以及热度呢？

妈的！

流川一气，用力翻身将樱木反压身下。

伏在樱木身上，看着他此刻沉静的睡颜，更觉生气！

你竟敢睡着了！竟敢……

流川不晓得自己到底想要从樱木身上得到更多些什么，只知道自己的情慾还没被满足，也不知道该如何满足。

回想樱木在自己身上施予的一切，他此刻一样一样地反施樱木身上。

俯头亲了亲他的唇。

没反应。

不过瘾。

于是，唇慢慢从樱木的唇上移走……

耳、颈、肩……

手，也伸入樱木的衣内，慢慢向上滑移。

呣，结实的胸肌，一如自己的一样，只是怎么摸起来与摸自己的感觉不一样？单单只是抚摸他的胸膛就让自己感到一阵兴奋。

不够，不够……

死白痴！

流川有点粗鲁地捲起樱木的上衣，趋嘴吻上他的胸膛。

边抚边吻，待亲上胸前那两点时，胯下忽而更肿涨起来……肿得有点难受，于是，又再次律动身体磨擦樱木的。嘴上手上也不放松，继续加重力道。后来，按捺不住，咬了樱木一口。

倏地，樱木动了动。

樱木这一动，让沉沦于慾望中的流川忽而惊醒似的。他愣了一下，突觉一阵心虚。想他流川枫此刻在干什么？像一双发情的猫一样趴在樱木身上汲取快感……

若被这白痴知道了，还不笑话我吗？

一想到樱木那双得意洋洋的笑眼，他就觉得不爽。

于是，立刻翻身侧躺在樱木身边。然而，这张床实在太狭窄了，他有一手一脚不晓得要往哪儿放，懒得多想，索性横搭在樱木身上，然后闭上眼睛。

感觉到樱木又再动了动，接着就平静了一阵子。正当流川以为樱木未醒转之际，却突然听到他惊愕地叫了一声“狐狸……”，语气充满着问号。

揣测着樱木的语气，他定是忘了自己对流川做了什么，就像上次醉酒那一次。流川心里皱了皱眉，暗骂道，「死白痴！」同时确定，樱木真的有梦游症。

虽然樱木唤他的那一声充满了疑惑，似乎流川出现在他床上是天底下最不可能发生的事，可是，他却没有推开流川横抱着他的手……这一点，让流川感到满意。有点紧绷的心情于是放松了，不由觉得疲倦，也就让自己沉睡过去。

可是醒来时，还未张开眼睛即感觉很迫窄，一伸展身体，就将身边的重物给推了下床，还发出好大的声响。

连忙睁眼，即对上樱木有点迷惑随即愤怒的眼光，并从中读到危险讯息。

流川嘴角向上扬起，向樱木作出挑衅。

果然不出所料，樱木立刻扑了上来……

两个人结结实实地打了一场。

这一场架，不是他们最初的一场，也非最后一场。往后的数个月里，两人都不知为大事小事琐事打了多少次，可是，却很有默契地在打架时始终不提同床一事。

他们都不愿捅破这一点，向对方展现心底赤裸裸的自己。

然而，暑假的到来，他们暂时的别离，让流川真正感到自己对樱木的渴望已达到极限了。在没有跟樱木同床的日子，心里总觉得少了一些东西，连篮球也弥补不了那种空虚感。

而最让他头痛的是，他失眠了。

有专家说，食、色、眠是人生存的三大慾望。这三者无法共存。一个慾望扩张之后，其他的就会跟着萎缩。

向来嗜睡的流川，自从性慾醒觉后，睡慾就减低了。但痛苦的是，他还不曾得到发洩、满足。

与樱木同床数个月，他才发现自己的忍耐力竟是如此超强。

不但能忍慾，还能忍痛。

就好像现在……

啊……痛死了！

被樱木强硬进入的地方，灼痛得使他亟欲晕过去，可是他偏偏咬紧牙关承受樱木给予的撕裂痛楚。

他提早结束假期回到大学，就是想尽早与樱木胶着状态的关系有所突破。

没有樱木的几个星期里，他的慾念越来越深。想抱樱木，想抚摸他，更想被他抚弄那一处炽热……

白痴……哈……啊……哈……

不自觉地随着樱木冲刺的节奏呻吟，双手双脚皆紧攀在樱木的身上。

从没想过自己身上那唯一的出口会被异物逆入。

而且是那么地剧痛，却同时充裕了刺激。

然而内心，并未因樱木的入侵而感不适，反而觉得这是他们早该突破的一种沟通管道。他现在知道该怎么从樱木身上汲取所需，填满自己的空虚了。

按下樱木的头，让他的唇贴上自己的。

交接的四唇，如同两个人此刻已交接着的灼热地带，难分难捨。

下方激烈冲刺、吸纳；上方则不断调整更契合的咬合度以更深入。

“狐狸……哈哈……你再忍耐一下，快了，我快到达了……哈…哈……”终离开流川的唇的樱木在他的耳边说道。

下一刻，温热的自己，灼热的他，在体内体外同时洩流如柱……

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川平躺在樱木的床上。

身体似乎被操练过度般虚脱，而身体某处更是裂痛得无法用言语形容。

原来，这就是欢愉过后的代价。

他现在，连转个身体也不能够，更妄说要坐起来了。

环视如今已光亮的室内，除了自己，再无第二个人存在。

空虚感油然而生。

本以为经过了昨夜的疯狂，心底的空虚感就会填满。

他之前亟欲突破与樱木的暧昧关系，压根儿从没想过过后他们该如何面对他们的新关系。

无论如何，有一点他不会想改变的，就是继续与樱木做爱。

有了第一次的经验，他不但想被做，更想做他！

可是……

白痴呢？

他是如何想的？

……

……切！管他怎么想，我绝不会让他逃掉！

虽然自己如此坚决，可是总觉得有一点不踏实。

……白痴……你怎么想的？

就在流川难得想用脑思考时，房间的门被打开……

谁？……

白痴！？

只见樱木手托着一个盆子进来，不急不徐地走到流川前面。

“怎么不多睡一阵子？”樱木低声问道。跟他平时粗大的嗓声不同，此刻听来……竟让人感到有点温柔……

温柔？樱木？

流川突然冒现的想法将自己给愣呆了。

“很不舒服吗？”樱木的手抚上流川的脸，拇指轻轻地摩挲着流川的嘴角。

“你不是去打工了吗？”流川见樱木这个时候还在宿舍，奇怪。

樱木的脸突然显点不好意思，“……你…现在这个样子，我丢下你，会很没义气啦！”故意凑头看流川枕着的枕头，以避开流川的视线，“呀！你竟然流口水……”

流川用双手扳回樱木的头，迫他与自己对视。

“为什么留下来？”流川问得很缓慢。

“竟说我……你呢？你为什么留下来？”樱木突然冲口而出。他一直对流川为何不出国而选择留下一事在意得很。

流川愣了一下，没想到樱木竟反将一军，“我先问，回答我！”

“你什么原因留下，我就是那个原因。”

“我想宰掉你！”流川想也不想就答，盯着樱木的眼睛有点狠。

倏地，樱木哈哈大笑，“我也是！我想干你！”手毫无预警似的捏了流川那处一下。

“痛！”流川反射性地给樱木一拳，“死白痴！”

樱木握住流川的拳头，揶揄道，“唷！昨晚花了太多力气了，瞧你的拳头多软。”

流川咬牙抬脚欲给他一腿，还没提起半寸，那处地方就因被揪着而剧痛起来。

不禁冷汗直冒。

突然，脸上覆上一条湿面巾，更有人替他抹脸。

“我先替你抹抹身体，待你休息够了，再去冲个澡吧。”樱木对流川说道。

接着肩窝、腋下、胸膛、腹部、大腿、小腿皆被抹过。

“嗯，你忍耐一下，等下会有一点痛。”樱木突然哑着嗓子对流川说道。手却没停，稍微抬高流川的腰，轻轻替他拭抹。

……真是触目惊心呀！都流血了……这死狐狸就是爱逞强，哼都不哼一声！

樱木在心里狂骂流川逞强，却忽略了是自己给予的惊心呐。

抬头看向流川，注视着自己的他，此刻脸上竟是说不出的感觉。好像褪去了冷漠，又像多了些情绪。

回想昨晚的他，他脸上的意乱情迷与悸动，现也能令自己兴奋起来。

跟流川结合的感觉，比初识云雨滋味更兴奋。

不知道为什么，当他的手真切地抚上流川胸膛时，胯下就有热量窜起；用嘴亲上胸前的两点时，自己的硬挺就更肿大了。

迫不及待地扯下流川的裤子，也就毫不犹豫地进入。强硬的态度，没有让流川反悔的余地。接踵而至的激烈掠夺与佔有，更显示自己对流川的超强潜藏慾望。

其实，从他们初见面的一刻开始，流川在樱木的心就佔有重要的位置。然而，他一直以为那只是因为自己将他视为敌人抑或打败的对象才会如此在乎流川的存在。他要骄傲的他承认他的能力，并臣服于他。

殊不知经过时日的推磨，这种迫切要流川臣服的决心竟变质了，只是自己并未察觉……

也许，那个与男人交媾的绮梦就是欲让自己正视与流川真正关系的征兆吧。

拭干净后，放下流川的腰，樱木便将面巾丢到盆子里。然后坐在床边，背对着流川说道，“喂！你说，我们现在……像什么？”

半晌，才听流川答道，“我是人，你是白痴。”

听了流川的回答，樱木真是好气又好笑，“你才是白痴！我问你，我们做了后，现在到底是什么关系！笨！”

“……我怎么知道！这有关系吗？做了就做了……”

吓？这是什么答案！

樱木真的生气了！

他一心期待流川对他说“我要你负责”“我们交往吧”这类的话，岂知……

“喂！什么做了就做了！你说得好轻松……你昨天才被我做了，怎么？不想我负责吗？你不要，我倒乐得轻松……”樱木故作漫不在乎地说，可是谁也听得出他心里不爽快。

流川突然将樱木拉到身上，紧圈着他，“让我做一次！我负责！”

“好呀！你若有力气就试试看！”樱木突然对流川贼笑起来，手也不规矩地在流川身上乱摸。

“……死白痴！住手！这次是我！”流川抗议。

樱木倏地封住流川的嘴，大加施虐。

过了一会儿，只听到一阵断断续续的呻吟声夹着抗议，“…哈……死白痴……你欠我两次！……混……啊…哈…”

很快地，抗议声就被更激昂的呻吟声完全取代了。

春色无边的小室里，有两个人尽情地向对方释放他们的慾望。

没有施与受，更不分攻与受，他们相互向对方贪婪地汲取他们的需要与激情。

一触即发的感情，早在相遇之初就悄悄酝酿。

而令这种激情发酵的，是一种病毒，它的名字叫：

情慾。


End file.
